


Запахи

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2015, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Бонда вечно пахнет кровью, порохом и пропечённой южным солнцем пылью, а ещё дамскими духами, дорогими сигаретами и крепким алкоголем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запахи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015

От Бонда вечно пахнет кровью, порохом и пропечённой южным солнцем пылью, а ещё дамскими духами, дорогими сигаретами и крепким алкоголем, и никакой одеколон не может перебить эти запахи. Бонд приносит их с собой каждый раз, когда переступает порог кабинета М, и их эхо остаётся, даже когда он уходит, зажав подмышкой папку с новым заданием. Мэллори это неимоверно раздражает, возможно, даже сильнее, чем необходимость в который раз объясняться перед премьер-министром за неосторожные действия своего агента в геополитически нестабильных регионах.

За Бондом шлейфом тянется ощущение опасности, вызывающее в мышцах фантомные воспоминания о погонях и драках, и Мэллори чувствует себя выросшим в неволе львом, которому по ночам снится саванна. В его присутствии нестерпимо хочется то ли закурить, то ли вытащить из ящика стола пистолет. Во всём, определённо, виновато вызываемое им раздражение. Ещё один случай пренебрежения правилами, обещает себе Мэллори, всё же закуривая после ухода Бонда, и он его уволит.

Бонд вызывает эмоции. У всех разные — его ненавидят, ему завидуют, им восхищаются, он бесит, он возбуждает, но никого не оставляет равнодушным. Ещё — очень редко — он вызывает разочарование, и тогда Мэллори перечитывает его некролог, написанный когда-то Оливией Мэнсфилд, и напоминает себе о том, что Бонд никогда не делает того, чего от него ожидают, зато обладает феноменальной способностью выигрывать партию, не имея ни одной стоящей карты на руках. 

Бонд кажется машиной, равнодушным хладнокровным исполнителем, но он слишком хорошо умеет манипулировать людьми — так, как может лишь внимательный и тонко чувствующий человек, и за его отшлифованной маской самовлюблённого эгоиста угадывается что-то другое, тёмное, уязвимое, живое. Он играет в жизнь так же небрежно, как и в карты, и точно так же блефует, отчаянно, нахально, напролом, идя непременно ва-банк и не умея пропускать ход. Один-единственный раз Мэллори видел его без маски, без единой карты в рукаве — и даже тогда Бонд всё равно принял вызов, подняв эфемерную ставку ещё выше.

***

Бонд отправляется на очередную миссию и снова погибает в неравном бою, подняв на уши весь регион и переполошив разведки дружественных стран, и Мэллори даже не вздрагивает, когда слышит отчёт Таннера. Сердце привычно тянет тревогой, но Мэллори знает: Бонда нельзя убить, он слишком хорошо блефует и слишком хорошо умеет воскресать.

Он оставляет Таннера за главного и уезжает домой. В гостиной темно, шторы плотно задёрнуты, и человек, сидящий в кресле напротив двери, может быть кем угодно — но от него пахнет кровью, порохом и пропечённой южным солнцем пылью, на этот раз на самом деле, а не только в воображении Мэллори. 

— 007 прибыл, сэр.

— Однажды я тебя уволю, — обещает Мэллори, начиная развязывать галстук.

Пальцы Бонда аккуратно отводят в сторону его собственные, завершая работу, двойная полоска неприлично дорогого шёлка с тихим шуршанием падает на пол.


End file.
